


Boys Will Be Boys

by batsash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsash/pseuds/batsash
Summary: Yamaguchi doesn't know how to feel about his best friend. Tanaka is a stoner who only wants to be a cool upperclassmen. Suga can't stop staring at Daichi's back muscles. Hinata keeps his friends close and his rivals closer. High school is a crazy time and the Karasuno boys volleyball team is made up of young men still finding their way...A sequential set of one shots, connecting the lives and relationships of the Karasuno High School Boys Volleyball team. Whether it be getting into trouble, hang outs outside of practice, school field trips, tested friendships, young love, or otherwise. The boys and their friends lives outside of volleyball can be just as interesting as their intense games. Essentially, a group of headcannons turned story. Boys will be boys, in the best way possible.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Karasuno vs Mary Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an ongoing set of short stories that take place in the lives of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team. They will grow, fight, laugh, and love together. Shoutout to my editor and test reader, lex :) I hope to be updating with new chapters bi-weekly or so! This is my first time writing Haikyuu and it's been a lot of fun, I hope you all enjoy!

Daichi Sawamura was a beloved third year and volleyball player. He was known among his classmates for being approachable, kind, studious, and a great captain for the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team. Most students would attest to his good character and strict leadership. So seeing him constantly beside Sugawara Koshi was always a bit of a surprise. They had been friends for years and they worked incredibly together, leading their team to nationals for the first time in years. Still, uptight and forward thinking Daichi spending most of his time with sly as a fox Suga could be strange if you never saw them at practice, where their dynamic truly shined. Suga was caring, but he certainly wasn’t calm and collected the way Sawamura seemed to act.

While Daichi was known to smack second year Ryu Tanaka upside the head frequently, Suga could be seen egging Tanaka on and indulging in some of his own childish behavior. Tanaka was a great ball player, but his reputation as a prankster, stoner, and chronic shouter was also quite popular. Everyone knew that Tanaka smoked up often, as much as he tried to act like it was no big deal. And many also started to clue in on the fact that Suga was not innocent either, as he was known to on occasion walk home wearing a cheeky smirk with Tanaka and Tanaka’s much shorter and debatably more chaotic best friend, Nishinoya. Third years especially began to wonder if Daichi approved of Suga’s less responsible character traits. But little did they know that the admired captain spent his summers choking on his own laughter, spending hours high in Suga’s bedroom.

While Suga might have spent a risky night or 10 during volleyball season to kick back with the troublesome second years, Daichi kept his cannabis relationship a summer fling. Although the second years had managed to find out about their oh too professional captain’s summer indulgences, they themselves had never managed to see him flying. Suga was the one team member privileged enough to see a completely relaxed Daichi, and my god did he love it. Summer had always been Suga’s favorite season but he had to admit the short off season’s benefits did not stop at warm weather and free time. Daichi would come over at least twice a week, and they would head to the corner store to pick up snacks. Daichi always had a more relaxed demeanor when it was just he and Suga. Suga was someone he felt was an equal and companion, even allowing Suga to occasionally pull him into scenarios usually out of his comfort zone.

“Are you ready to be a delinquent with me again?” Suga poked fun at Daichi when their first smoke session of senior year off season began. They had holed up in Suga’s room, snacks prepared.

“I can still decide not to, ya know” Daichi threatened as he took the freshly rolled blunt. The boys sat on Suga’s bed against the wall as Suga pried the window open.

“Don’t be a tease, start hittin’ Captain'” Suga sat down right next to him, sharing the small space that allowed them to blow smoke out of the window. Suga admired as Daichi rolled his eyes and  
took his first hit in many months. He inhaled peacefully, but began coughing on the exhale, grabbing for his water and not attempting to hide his disappointment. Of course, Suga laughed while stealing away the blunt. The dark haired boy shot him an irritated look but dissolved into pained chuckles himself.

“Give me a damn break” he managed to choke out between dissipating coughs.

“See now, watch a pro” Suga blew the smoke out and flashed a proud smirk.

“It concerns me how easily you smoke sometimes…” Daichi took the still smoking paper from Suga’s offering hand.

“Aw, how sweet of you to be concerned. You know I hardly touch the stuff when you won’t come do it with me” Suga bumped Daichi’s shoulder playfully.

“You know how I feel about it,” Daichi took a small drag and managed to exhale without hacking up a lung this time, “besides, I know for a fact that you sneak off with Tanaka and Noya after practice. When I call you, you suck at hiding it.”

“I know, I know. Don’t be a killjoy, let me enjoy when you decide to share a blunt with me” Suga gestured for Daichi to hand it back. Daichi gave him a disapproving look and took another hit, this time longer, leaving him coughing once again.

“Don’t overdo it old timer” Suga stole it back taking a deep inhale. He turned to exhale, putting his face close enough to admire the pink tips of Daichi’s ears as he continued to cough out the window, regaining his composure. He turned his face, looking at Suga from only a few inches away, both of their heads sticking out the small window.

“Watch it old man, I’m six months your junior and still somehow your superior. How did that happen, Suga?” he grinned in a way that few saw and even fewer appreciated as much as Sugawara. Suga took another inhale, expertly holding it in.

“You aren’t high enough, come here” Suga snuck his arm up between them, gently grabbing Daichi’s chin by his palm and squeezing his cheeks. Daichi’s brow’s knit together in confusion  
until Suga closed his eyes and shotgunned the smoke into Daichi’s mouth, never touching him. Daichi immediately began laughing, immediately expelling the smoke.

“You wasted it dumbass” Suga rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed.

“Whatd’ya expect, that was too gentle for me to take seriously” Daichi chuckled in a charming way. Suga sighed in a mock disappointment but cracked a smile.

“You feelin’ it?” He glanced at the sitting boy. Daichi’s eyes were starting to look unfocused and bloodshot.

“Am I feeling it?” Daichi asked in irritation before shaking his head and broke into genuine laughter.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Damn, volleyball season turns you into such a lightweight” Suga kicked a snickering Daichi in the side lightly, which he in return grabbed and held onto. He brought the silver haired boy’s foot up to the side of his ear and pushed down a laugh before looking straight to Suga and barely spitting out

“Hello?”.

“Oh my god.” Suga looked in disbelief as Daichi tried not to laugh at his own hilarious joke. This boy was his leader, best friend, and the closest thing he had to a partner, in any sense. He was  
known for being strict and uptight, but also so compassionate. Suga let himself feel the high as he watched Daichi stare out the window, softening at the thought of how lucky he was to have him. And to know him in a way no one else got to.

“I like when you relax” Suga commented casually, eyes glued to his best friend.

“I like when I relax too” Daichi stared intently at something in the distance. “I like that I can relax with you” He glanced over and smiled. It was so well intended that Suga felt his heart squeeze a  
little.

“Don’t go soft on me now, weren’t you just lecturing me on the way here about how much we spent at the 7/11?”

“Yes, because you should be saving for school and you know that” even high, Daichi was still Daichi.

“I’ll be just fine. I think I can afford a little spicy tofu. Which speaking of, wanna be an absolute dear and grab that for me?” Suga poked him with his toes, prodding him to get up.

“Oh no, I’m already laying downnnnnn” Daichi began to slump over, his head landing next to Suga’s stomach, between the older boy’s arm.

“You are useless’ Suga huffed and tugged on his best friend’s ear.

“I’m just kidding, I’ll grab em’” Daichi pushed himself up and off the bed with a huff, taking off his jacket, exposing his fitted black tee-shirt. Suga watched him, eyes glued to the way his back looked. Suga liked to think he himself had a nice physique, but Daich was all muscle and it could get pretty distracting, especially when he wasn’t sober. How unfair to constantly be next to the closest thing their rural town had to a greek god. Daichi turned around quickly and hurled the food directly at Suga, leaving him little time to put his arm’s up in defense of his face.

“Jackass!”

“See, this is why we don’t smoke during the season. Your reflexes aren’t all that great all of a sudden, are they?” Daichi threw himself onto the bed and dug into his own snack.

“I’m not high at games!”

“I would hope not.” Daichi glanced at him.

“I’m serious, you know I wouldn’t do that. Tanaka however…” Suga smirked.

“NO…” Daichi responded in a surprised panic before realizing Suga was pulling his leg. He exhaled hard and ate his food frustrated.

“Remember the whole relaxation thing I mentioned earlier?”

“I’m not NOT relaxing,” Daichi huffed. “I’m just - “

“It's okay.” Suga propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Daichi. Daichi gave in almost instantly and smiled back up at him, looking backwards. Sugawara gave him a gentle pat on the cheek.

“Video games?” he inquired.

“Want me to let you win?” Daichi really only teased Suga. And he didn’t mind.

“Don’t get cocky, you’re in my house.” He flicked the grinning boy on the forehead as he pushed himself upright.

“Ouch” Daichi moaned as Suga got up and began to set up their game.  
The nights went fast, and the summer would be over in the blink of an eye. But at least Suga would have his best friend all to himself for a few months.

\---------------

The last summer for the third years however would be one of many firsts for the first years. Tanaka and Nishinoya were too chaotic to simply leave their poor first years bored all summer. They devised a plan. Hinata Shoyo, an ambitious first year they had come to love, was also unfortunately one of the easiest to influence mother fuckers they had ever met. At the last practice before summer break Noya locked eyes with Tanaka who gave an excited look back before quickly turning and returning to cleaning up, avoiding the suspicious glare of Daichi. Noya casually slid up to Hinata who was still attempting to master rolling the net.

“Heyyy Hinata” Noya squatted down to meet him where he sat.

“Hm?” Hinata looked up, excited to take his focus off the troublesome net for a moment.

“Say… have you ever smoked before?” Noya asked with a deceptive innocence. Hinata stared back in confusion for a moment.

“Like coach? No, my mom hates nicotine. Plus I read it makes you weak and I need all the strength I can get!” He returned to the net, tightly rolling it. Noya reached down and helped with ease.

“Nah, not like Coach. More like… weed.” Hinata’s head snapped at the word.

“What?!” He sounded terrified. Noya almost laughed, but he had to shut the kid up first. He slapped his hand over Hinata’s mouth and stared.

“Dude!”

“SWOWWY” Hinata muffled an apology before looking around and relaxing. Noya removed his hand carefully.

“So...have you?”

“No, of course not!” Hinata was blushing like a schoolgirl. Noya was gonna have way too much fun telling Tanaka later. Too bad he couldn’t be here to convince Shoyo, but Daichi would have found them out right away.

“Well, would you want to try it? With your best buddies in a safe environment, of course!” Noya smiled like he was selling girl scout cookies.

“Um… well. I don’t know!” Hinata finished rolling the net up tight and Noya took it from him, walking them both over to the supply room.

“If you don’t want to it’s no big deal, it’s just that all the older kids do it and it’s a fun way to relax over the summer” Noya couldn’t believe that the “all the cool kids are doing it” was his plan of attack but truly it was the best way to get Hinata on board.

“Wait… all the older kids? Daichi?!” Hinata looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. His captain was capable of such things? Wasn’t it illegal? Of course! It was drugs!

“Well… I don’t know about Daichi. But Suga and Tanaka and I do it sometimes, and it’s always fun!” He placed a reassuring hand on Hinata’s shoulder once he put the net in its place. “Just know that you are welcome to join us this summer. Probably next Friday we will kick back at Tanaka’s place. It’s safe I promise so just let me know if you don’t want to miss out!”  
With that Karasuno’s Guardian Deity jogged away. “See ya Shoyo!”  
Hinata stood waving goodbye in a state of shock. The words “if you don’t want to miss out” played over and over again in his head. He didn’t want to miss out! But wasn’t doing drugs bad…? Would it affect his playing? He couldn’t ask his mom, she would definitely freak out. Just then he spotted Kageyama leaving the gym.

“Wait up Kageyama!” He quickly grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with him.

“What do you want?” an irritated response, not surprising.

“Well it’s dark so let’s walk together” Hinata wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Could they get in lots of trouble? They walked in silence for a while before Hinata finally couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Kageyama, have you ever… well no… do you think drugs are bad?” Kageyama shot him a confused look.

“What the hell??? Hinata dumbass, of course drugs are bad.”

“Well, I mean like what about weed? Do you think that's really bad too?” Hinata didn’t meet his eyes. He was too nervous.

“Oh, no.” Kageyama relaxed almost immediately as if nothing strange had ever been said.

“HAVE YOU DONE IT?!”

“SHHH HINATA.”

“SORRY”

“Yeah… one time in middle school. It was lame though” Kageyama was immediately assaulted by memories of him, anxiously sitting in the corner of his friends room questioning his own normalcy while the other boys from his team he was with laughed and relaxed. What a stupid experience.

“Oh… but is it a really big deal?” Hinata pressed further.

“No stupid, it’s just dumb.” Kageyama huffed, shutting down the conversation. Hinata tried his best not to press more, but just as they were about to part way his nerves got the best of him.

“Do you think I’m bad if I try it!? Do you think my body will be okay?! Will it affect my playing!?” His panic was explosive.

“HINATA. Shut Up!” Kageyama hunched over. “It’s fine! Nobody cares if you smoke!! You’ll be fine!” He had had enough, and began walking away.

“Uh! Okay! Thank You!” Hinata called after him. He stood for a moment to think. If it wasn’t so bad then maybe he could just try it once? Just so that he didn’t miss out. He could do some research once he got home, right? The red head sighed and began to walk home alone, stressed by his fear of missing out, but also of what weed could possibly be like.

5 days into their summer break, Hinata was nervously avoiding his phone. He wanted to tell Noya his answer for Friday, now only 2 days away, but he still wasn’t sure what his answer even was yet. He had done lots of research and it seemed like it wouldn’t hurt, but what if he became emotionally dependent? What if it was laced and he was suddenly doing heroin! What if he had to be admitted to a hospital and couldn’t play volleyball anymore?! It felt like these things were unlikely but what if! Around 4:30pm after 4 hours of practicing with himself, deep in thought, he picked up his phone. He started a text, but then decided against it and called instead.

“Hello?”

“Hi Yamaguchi! It’s Hinata Shoyo!”

“Oh Hi Hinata!” Yamaguchi was surprised to get a call from his teammate. Maybe he wanted to hang out? Hinata was good at making plans, especially since Kageyama, who he hung out most with outside of practice, managed to be a complete killjoy sometimes.

“Um…this might be a little strange but..um are you alone?” Hinata was starting to get nervous again. What if the government could hear him on his phone!? He pushed the thought away. That was ridiculous...right?

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“I just… well. I guess… on the last day of practice Noya came up to me and mentioned something and I don’t know if I wanna do it and I was wondering if you had done it and if you think it’s okay and if you wanna come with me?” Hinata barely breathed between his sentences.

“Um...well I don’t know Hinata you never said what Noya mentioned to you.” Yamaguchi was so lost. What could possibly have Hinata this nervous? He usually dove head first into everything.

“Well...um...drugs?”

“DRUGS” Yamaguchi did not expect that.

“Well! I mean just…” he lowered his voice to a whisper “weed?”

“Oh… I...I don’t know! I’ve never done it before… but I think it’s okay?” Yamaguchi was relieved. Noya could be a little...stir crazy. He hadn’t ruled out supplements when it came to the way he acted sometimes. But this was completely different.

“Well…” Hinata began to list off the findings of his research and the fears he had about the whole scenario. He explained how Friday was coming up and he wanted to go but he also didn’t want anything bad to happen. Yamaguchi listened carefully and smiled a little about how enduring Hinata’s chatterbox habit could be.

“Hinata… I think it will be okay. And I mean, I think I can go with you. As long as it’s just Tanaka and Noya and Suga.”

“Exactly! I mean if SUGA is doing it!”

“Then it has to be alright!.” Yamaguchi was a little jittery at the idea but mostly excited. He should probably tell Tsukki. How would he react?

“Okay...so I guess I will call you on Friday?” Hinata felt much better now that he wasn’t going in alone.

“Yeah! Just give me a call!”

“Thank you so much Yamaguchi! You are the best!’

“No problem! We will have fun.”

“Okay! Goodbye then!”

“Goodbye!” Yamaguchi hung up the phone and was brought back to reality. He was going to smoke on Friday. Strange. He immediately texted Tsuuki.

**Guess what…**

Hinata waited until Friday morning to text Noya.

 **Hey! I know it is late but is what you mentioned after practice still happening?** He waited a few minutes before his phone lit up

**Yeah! You coming?**

**I think so! Is it okay if I bring Yamaguchi or is that too many people?**

**Nah that’s fine! You can both come just text me when you get to Tanaka’s. See you soon you around 8 you crazy kids :P**  
Noya sent Tanaka’s address and Hinata stared at it for a while. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Hinata and Yamaguchi met at the corner store closest to Tanaka’s. They browsed the aisles, yam’s listening patiently as Hinata rattled off about which snacks would be good. They checked out and walked the short distance to Tanaka’s in a new and strange silence.

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi checked in one last time before knocking.

“Yeah! I mean...I just feel like I do before games. My stomach is doing flips.” he laughed sheepishly. He was glad he brought Yamaguchi with him or he surely would have bailed.

“It’s gonna be okay! And if you wanna leave at any time I will go with you.” Yamaguchi was a good friend.

“Thanks Yamaguchi.” Hinata took a deep breath before committing to 3 loud raps on the door. A moment of rustling and banging around before the door swung open aggressively to reveal a sweatshirt and jeans clad Tanaka.

“Welcome to the Toke Zone Boys” He had a shit-eating grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes. At his hip a small hand pushed appeared and shoved him to the side.

“Hinata! Yamaguchi! You made it! Just come in, come in!” It was impressive how much Noya acted like he was the host, rather than obnoxious Tanaka. The 4 boys made their way to a bedroom on the first floor. It was dark besides a string of christmas lights lining 3 of the room’s walls and a Lava Lamp. Hinata immediately ran to the lamp and stared in amazement.

“TANAKA! YOUR ROOM IS SO COOL!”

“Yeah man, I take a lot of pride in the Toke Zone”

“The Toke Zone?” Noya snorted. He never called it that before but it wasn’t surprising that Tanaka would put on a show for the first years.

“Take a seat” Tanaka pulled a half deflated bean bag from the corner of his room. Hinata didn’t hesitate to jump in, landing with a hard thud and laughing. Yamaguchi smiled at his tiny friend nested comfortably in the bean bag, but kept glancing with a mortified blush at the swimsuit models hung up on the walls.

“Where is Suga?” Hinata searched the room as if he might be hiding somewhere.

“He doesn’t smoke with us as much in the summer, probably too busy making out with Daichi” Tanaka shared a naturally occurring high five with Noya.

“HUH?!” Hinata couldn’t believe what he had heard!!

“It’s just a joke” Noya assured him.

“Is it though?” Tanaka and Noya shared a raised eyebrow look of agreement. Suddenly Yamaguchi felt a quick tug at his arm.

“Well, what do we have here?” Noya snatched the plastic bag from Yamaguchi’s hand and began digging through its contents. “Oh sick! Tanaka, they brought snacks!”

“Well, Hinata thought we should bring some since the internet said… you can get hungry.” Yams sheepishly responded.

“Are you two nervous?” Tanaka egged them on.

“No!” Hinata insisted, sounding a little too much like he was reminding himself.

“Good! Don’t be, it’s a good time!” Noya had already started munching on a bag of chips. Hinata continued to marvel at Tanaka’s room while the owner packed a medium pipe.

“Is that the stuff?” Hinata leaned in carefully, watching Tanaka take small green crumbs out of his grinder and place them in the bowl.

“You bet your ass. It’s good too. But we will take it slow for you first timers.” He gave a reassuring smile as he finished and presented the prepared paraphernalia to the red head.

“Looks...cool!” Hinata decided, afraid to get too close.

“I only provide the best. I’m pretty much a legend when it comes to quality goods round these parts” Tanaka boasted.

“Tanaka! You’re so cool!” Hinata was the perfect person to feed his ego. What a good kid, he thought to himself.

“I’m kindaaaa the team hookup” he continued.

“He’s a fraud, his sister is the real dealer,” Noya laughed. Tanka tried to dispute but Noya just continued to tease him. When the two older boys finally stopped bickering after a few kicks and smacks, the taller regained his composure and invited Hinata and Yamaguchi to join him.

“Now watch carefully” Tanaka made his way over to the window and allowed for the two younger boys to watch him. They stared in awe as he lit the bowl and took a deep inhale, nursing the hole on the side. He took a moment to hold in the smoke before releasing a substantial puff out the window. Hinata gazed in amazement.

“You ready to try?” Tanaka held out the pipe, practically jabbing the two juniors with his suggestive glances. Hinata looked at the pipe, a little more courageous than before thanks to the atmosphere his friends had created, but still hesitant.

“I-”

“I’ll do it” Yamaguchi spoke up.  
Tanaka shot a surprised glance to Noya who returned it with an eager grin.

“Alright, hell yeah Yamaguchi!” Tanaka handed over the pipe and gave him a quick tour of its features and how to properly use it. Yamaguchi took his time to get situated near the window and position himself.

“Good luck!” Hinata felt a squeeze in his stomach. He was next! Tanaka and Noya laughed at the innocent remark. Yamaguchi finally lit the bowl and inhaled sharply, only remembering to let the choke go at the last moment and attempting to take in even more air. He then exhaled and began to cough.

“It’s still rolling! Quick, Shortie, grab it and inhale!” The pipe was in Hinata’s hands before he had time to process. It felt as though the stakes were high so he quickly brought it to his mouth and inhaled. Instantly he felt the smoke hit the back of his throat. It burned! He began coughing hard, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You did it! Good job!” Noya gave him a hard pound on the back, causing him to cough even more. Tanaka was laughing as the first years hacked and keeled over trying to catch their breath. Noya offered them both water and kicked Tanaka in the leg, not hiding his own snicker however.  
When Hinata finally felt the air rush back into his lungs and his eyes open, he looked to Tanaka and Noya in horror.

“That sucked!!” He whined.

“Oh my god” Yamaguchi followed up. “Is it supposed to feel like that?” He took another grateful swig of water.

“Your first time? Pretty much. But you get used to it once you're a pro” Tanaka walked between them, taking the pipe from Hinata and learning against the wall to take his hit before blowing it smoothly out the window once more.

“How do you DO THAT?!” Hinata stared in awe.

“Stop hogging the damn pipe, it didn’t go all the way around baldy” Noya grabbed it and lit it once more. This time Yamaguchi watched with a studying eye.

“Is this… worth it?” Yamaguchi rubbed his throat. What a nasty feeling.

“Once you get high, hell yeah. But sometimes you don’t get high on your first time smoking so don’t worry, this is just to get you used to it.” Noya explained and then took another hit before passing it back to a greedy Tanaka.

“WHAT” Hinata put his head into his hands. All that worrying and coughing and he might not even feel it! He suddenly lifted his head out and stared at his bald senior in determination.

“How do I do it. I will get high tonight! It has to happen, so how do I do it!” his drive was never wavering, Yamaguchi thought.

“Fuck yeah Hinata! We will get you high buddy!” Tanaka looked genuinely excited, he always fed off the energy of others well.

The night passed as all four boys continued to smoke. Noya gave the first timers tips on taking a smooth drag, and kept their waters full. Tanaka kept the bowl packed and stirred. After about a half hour of Hinata taking every chance to hit the thing, he began to look around the room.

“Hmm…” He took a moment to take in the strange sensation. It was like all of a sudden time felt… different.

“oh...Noya” Tanaka elbowed his shorter best friend in the ribs as he was lighting for Yamaguchi.

“What! Dude I’m…” he turned to see Hinata staring at the christmas lights, eyes relaxed.

“Ohhhh…” He smiled his own stoned grin at Tanaka. “Hey Hinata?”

“Hm?!” Hinata turned like he was surprised to find them there. “Why is everybody looking at me…” He suddenly became shy.

“Dude...you’re high.” Tanaka exhaled out in a laugh. Yamaguchi began to laugh as he watched Hinata stare back at them in horror.

“I am?!” Hinata looked around the room for a moment before landing eyes wide back on Tanaka. “Oh...I am” He suddenly began to laugh. Noya joined in and stepped away from the window for a short moment to take Hinata’s face between his hands.

“You did it dude! Congrats”

“I did it!” Hinata beamed with pride, but his eyes remained hooded and red. Noya shuffled his red locks and gave him a light pat on the cheek for good measure.

“Now just kick back and relax buddy.” Noya turned him in the direction of the bean bag chair. Hinata felt his world view shift as he turned. As soon as he saw the chair, everything else in the room disappeared. He was gonna sit in that chair. He walked over to it, feeling his own slow pace and wondering how he must look from the outside. Then he jumped a powerful leap up and landed with the loud boom. Tanaka and Noya turned to him, just to catch his shocked look and the sensation of landing. They stifled their laughter and bent over trying not to make too much noise.

“Shortie! Don’t jump so loud!! Just relax!” Tanaka made his way over and sat on the floor in front of Shoyo.

“Sorry!” Hinata whispered.

“You don’t have to whisper, just don’t bang around so loud” Tanaka was still laughing. Hinata was already fairly expressive, but the weed somehow even turned him up a notch.

“Are you high?” Hinata felt like he had to know if he was the only one feeling this way.

“Yeah dude, I am” Tanaka guaranteed him, snickering. Hinata began giggling along, to which Noya noticed and snorted.

“Yamaguchi, take a look” the green haired boy turned from the window and observed the two meatheads just laughing at nothing together. He had begun to feel it himself a little, but it only made him more relaxed. He felt like he was floating a little.

“Noya, when do you know to stop?” He asked.

“Well, whenever you feel like you want to. When you feel good, ya know?”

“Okay… I think I am good then…” Yamaguchi couldn’t explain the feeling but he didn’t want his brain to get any farther away from him. Wait, did that make sense? He shook his head.

“Oh! Yeah sure! I didn’t know you were high, go take a seat” Noya situated himself to finish off the rest of the piece alone.

“Okay thanks” Yamaguchi threw up a thumbs up, and then immediately regretted it and confusedly brought himself over to where the other boys sat. He could hear Noya recounting the awkward thumbs up to Tanaka like a comedy bit, but he didn’t care. He was staring at Hinata in the bean bag and thinking about how much he looked like a little bird. It was ridiculous.

Noya finished and joined the other boys, where they chatted and laughed for what felt like hours. Hinata discovered the passage of time was much slower when he caught the time on Tanaka’s alarm clock and began to have an external crisis. Tanaka and Noya assured him it was normal but he suspiciously glanced at the clock for the remainder of the night. While Yamaguchi silently but happily watched as the three much louder boys exchanged, Hinata would sometimes get so loud that Tanaka and Noya would have to shush him. At one point Tanaka turned on the Tv and it became a distraction or background noise depending on the minute.  
Some hours passed and around 10 there was a call on Tanaka’s phone. The room got silent in anticipation of who it could be and how it could possibly be answered with them all in a state like this.

“...It’s Tsukishima?” Tanaka instinctively looked to Noya first, but both boys quickly turned to look at Yamaguchi, who felt himself blush deeply in an instant. He answered.

“Hey! Whats up- …. Oh….Yeah I’ll come get you just stay there…” Yamaguchi looked horrified. What could be so wrong that Tsukki would call Tanaka of all people to come get him? “Yep.. okay bye” Tanaka hung up and began to stand.

“What’s wrong?’ Yamaguchi sounded frightened.

“Calm down, Tsukki is just at the door, I’m gonna let him in. What a weirdo.” Tanaka seemed very unaffected by the change in events but Yamaguchi felt the aura of the room change on a dime. He stood up, which felt strange after a few hours of sitting.

“I’ll come with you” He insisted, so Ryu just shrugged and led him out into the hall. He gestured with a finger to his lips, and they made their way to the entryway.

“Hi Tsukki…” Yamaguchi felt shame wash over him. The blonde boy looked tired and angry.

“What the hell Yamaguchi?”

“I-” Yamaguchi felt himself shrinking. This was awful. Tanaka stood back at the instant hostility,

“Listen if you guys have a lovers quarrel to figure out either do it outside or come in, don’t just stand in my entryway”

“I’ll step outside, it’s okay” Yamaguchi offered and Tsuukishima didn’t say a word in response.

The best friends stood outside in silence for a minute. Finally Yamaguchi whose mind was racing in a panic couldn’t sit on his anxiety any more.

“Is something wrong?” He asked cautiously. Tsuuki glared at him for a minute before huffing out in frustration.

“You haven’t answered your phone in 2 hours…”

“Oh… Oh! I’m sorry Tsuuki! I told you I would text you I know, I’m sorry! It was just on silent and I totally forgot and, I mean I didn’t forget you I just -”

“It’s fine.” It clearly didn’t look fine from the look the tall blonde was wearing.

“I’m sorry Tsuuki.” Yamaguchi’s shame was akin to a guilty puppy. Through his glasses, Tsuuki watched and softened a little.

“I just didn’t know if you were okay so I came to check… that's all.” Yamaguchi nodded, still ashamed. “It's… okay. I mean… how do you feel…”

“It’s weird, but kinda fun? I guess?” Tsukki hadn’t seemed particularly interested when Yamaguchi excitedly reported his weekend plans. But now that they were face to face, Yamaguchi felt that maybe he had been hiding some disapproval.

“Well. You aren’t dead or catatonic so. I can be going…”

“Wait! Tsukki!” for some reason this interaction was making Yamaguchi panic. Did Tsukki hate him now? Was he reading this conversation all wrong thanks to his lack of sobriety? He would feel himself firmly on earth one moment and then lifting off gently the next. He had come down a little in the last couple hours but he could still feel something amiss in his system. “Do...do you wanna come in?”

“I’m not touching that garbage, it rots your brain. Makes sense why Tanaka and Noya are bumbling idiots.”

“No, we aren’t smoking anymore… I just feel bad. You came all the way here…”

“It’s not that big a deal. Stop acting like it’s a big deal, I just figured if you were braindead those idiots wouldn’t know how to help and it’s not like I could get ahold of you so-”

“I’m sorry Tsukki -”

“Yams, It’s -” Tsukki was going to say okay, or fine, for the 100th time but stopped himself. Yamaguchi was clearly okay, if not, having a good time. But Tsukki still couldn’t forgive him for the hours of worrying he had done, not yet at least. His nerves were still fried, imagining all the horrible ways the night could go amiss on the ride over. Tsukki would never admit to a lack of knowledge on any subject, but marijuana was certainly not his area of expertise. “Just go back in and enjoy your night... “ he turned to walk away but felt his wrist catch. Yamaguchi was a far more touchy feely person than himself but this move still caught him off guard. The shorter boy immediately let go when the blonde turned to stare at him.

“I know I have been a pain tonight, I caused you a lot of trouble. But if I can be honest Tsukki, I am going to spend the rest of the night worried you are mad at me. I just know it.” The warm summer air hung heavily around Tsukishima as he processed this. What was he meant to do? “I think I am getting sleepy and I think Hinata has claimed the bean bag, leaving me with the floor. Which is fine, but I don’t even think Tanaka has an extra blanket for me!”

“Should I take you home?’ Tsukki stood now with his hands on his hips. It felt like for the first time tonight he could regain some control over the situation that was giving him so much frustrated anxiety. Yamaguchi inhaled like he was going to answer, but stopped for a moment and began to look nervous.

“What if my mom tries to talk to me…do I seem high?” The terror on his face read as the most obvious sign he was under the influence so far in this conversation, but he had a good point. His eyes were slightly red and he seemed more lethargic.

“Well, to be safe maybe you shouldn’t go home yet. Didn’t you tell your mom you were staying over at my house anyways?” Yamaguchi nodded in response. “Well then we can go to mine until you feel better or you can just crash there.”

“Yeah...Okay. Thank you Tsukki. Um….” he trailed off and began to pick at his fingernails. “Will you be annoyed? If I come over? I know I’m not sober right now and I don’t want to be a bother, so if -”

“I won’t be annoyed. I promise. Now would you go get your things, I’m getting eaten alive.” Tsukki began to swat at his arms.

“Yeah! Sorry! Wait right here!” Yamaguchi snuck back inside quickly.

“Hey! So how did it go? Did Tsukishima chew you out?” Tanaka grinned.

“No! I mean, I think I am gonna head home.” Yamaguchi tried to be pleasant and not hint at any of the tension he had just been a part of.

“Are you okay!?” Hinata leaped up. He was now wearing sunglasses and sipping on something they had grabbed earlier.

“Yeah! I just realized I’m getting sleepy and since Tsukki is here he can take me home so I can sleep in my own bed. That’s all! Thank you so much for tonight though. Thank you Tanaka for allowing me into your home!” He bowed in gratitude and began to leave.

“Hey! Yamaguchi, you are welcome again any time! And don’t let glasses boss you around too much! He’s got a stick up his ass, it’s okay to have fun!” Noya called behind him.

“I Know! Sorry! Thank you!” Yamaguchi left the room and found himself in the other world of the hallway. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door. For a split second he was afraid Tsukki had left, and he would open the door to find no one and the predicament of walking home alone and disoriented or returning to his friends in embarrassment. But when he opened the door he found Tsukki attempting to take a picture of the sky on his flip phone. Instantly his worry dissipated at the sight of the familiar lanky figure. Tsukki turned in surprise.

“You ready?”  
Yamaguchi nodded in confirmation, closing the door behind him. As they walked to the train station, the shorter boy thought to look at his phone. 7 missed calls. 15 unread texts. All from Tsukki. He sulked a little in shame. He felt an arm from above land heavily on his shoulder and tug him tightly against Tsukki as they walked. Yamaguchi looked up, shocked at this rare moment of touch from a willing Tsukishima.

“Just put your ringer on next time. You don’t have to act like you killed somebody” Tsukki kept his eyes straight ahead. Yamaguchi felt his cheeks warm. This was Tsukki’s reassurance and kindness. As unconventional as it may be, Yamaguchi treasured it. Tsukki ended their brief physical interaction with a short chop on Yamaguchi’s head before dropping his arm. Yamaguchi rubbed the spot and groaned, but was relieved to feel his tension release.

“Say… what were you doing when I came outside?” Yamaguchi finally felt less like a criminal, and comfortable to act his normal self.

“Nothing.”

“I saw you taking a picture of the sky”

“It was nothing”

“Did you think it looked nice? Was the moon really cool?” Yamaguchi looked up at the sky, curious and grinning at a chance to tease Tsukki. The taller boy glanced for a moment at the upturned face of his best friend. Even in the scarce light of the streetlamps, he could notice for a millionth time,in a perfectly un-opinionated fashion of course, the way his freckles sat like constellations across his nose and cheeks. Tsukki looked up at the sky, the two boys taking in a vast universe together as they walked home.

“I’ve just recently...really liked the stars.”

\---

Next Chapter: Daichi and Suga vs The Boys Volleyball Team 


	2. Daichi and Suga vs The Boys Volleyball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata accidentally discovers a secret that forces Daichi and Suga to come clean

By October, autumn had turned the leaves and chilled the air. By the time practice was over, the cool evening weather would wash over the Karasuno boys volleyball team, first as a refreshing relief from the hot and sweaty gym, but then as a shocking cold as their sweat turned icy. One particular wednesday evening the boys stood in a circle and talked as they breathed in the crisp fall air. Slowly they began to put on their jackets and shuffle their feet, preparing to leave. After practice shenanigans would have to end once again for a night of studying and rest. 

“Goodnight team” Daichi smiled and waved as he and Suga walked towards the entrance of Karasuno High School, about to disappear behind the brick gate. 

“SWEET DREAMS DAD” Tanaka shouted, earning him an annoyed glare from Tsukishima and an aggressive pointer finger from Suga. 

“It’s late, be quiet” He chastised through gritted teeth. Tanaka didn’t have an inside voice but sheer volume he could reach effortlessly was consistently concerning. The captain and his right hand disappeared behind the gate.

Noya and Hinata smiled and waved, returning to the remaining group who would also soon disband. 

“Aw man, I have math to study tonight, I don’t wanna go back” Yamaguchi sulked. Tsukishima looked to him casually, holding back an offer of help in front of the other boys. 

“Math is way too hard!” Hinata kicked a rock and tightened his sports bag on his shoulder. 

“You’re just stupid” Kageyama spit.

“You also failed math!” How could he be so cruel when he was struggling just as much! 

“Don’t fight boys! You’re both stupid!” Tanaka threw an arm around each of them. Noya began to snicker.

“What math are you studying?” Asahi, too well intentioned, thought he could help.

“It’s a lost cause Asahi” Tsukishima sneered. “I’m tired, let's go Yamaguchi” he lifted a lazy hand as his goodbye and began to walk away. Suddenly Hinata began to give off an aggressively panicked aura as he searched through his bag. 

“What the hell -” Kageyama tried.

“Ah! I don’t have my notebook! I gave it to Suga!” He looked desperately to Kageyama for help.

“Well then go run after them dumbass!” Kageyama fed off the panic, even if it was an irritated panic. Hinata suddenly dropped his bag and took off, disappearing around the corner in an instant. 

“Why did Suga have his notebook?” Asahi stared in awe at the tiny redhead's speed. 

“Whatever” Tsukki continued to walk away, ready to get out of the cold and go home. 

“I think Suga was recommending him music.” Noya had overheard Suga gushing about some bands earlier. 

“Huh” the long haired boy seemed satisfied.. 

“Bye!” Yamaguchi finally got all his things together and jogged after Tsukki. The others waved goodbye. They disappeared the opposite way around the corner. Suddenly Hinata came back, hands empty. He looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“Where is the notebook stupid?” Kageyama could hardly believe Hinata was such a talented volleyball player when he most definitely would forget his head if it wasn’t attached to his body. 

“Um...I didn’t need it! It’s okay! I’m gonna go home now, dinner’s waiting!” He grabbed his bag off the ground and vanished as quickly as he had returned. 

“What a legend,” Noya laughed. “Well, I guess it’s time to head, see you all tomorrow.” 

“You hopping on tonight?'' Tanaka asked the short libero. 

“Fuck yeah I am!” 

“Sick, destroy you then!”

“As if!” Noya flipped off the bald second year before jogging away. Asahi, Tanaka, Ennoshita and Kageyama left the school with lazy goodbyes. Kageyama walked home feeling the cold on his cheeks, his mind running on what the hell could have caused Hinata to return looking so frazzled. Only a half mile away Hinata was walking home, lost in excited and nervous thought. 

  
  


“Ah!” Hinata let out a weak scream when he had caught up with his captain and Suga. Suga jumped and turned to find the short boy staring in awe, eyes wide in shock, face flushing red with incredible speed. The white haired boy was confused for a moment before he realized where the first year was looking. Suga followed his gaze to his own hand, wrapped tightly around Daichi’s.

“Hinata!” Suga let go and stepped toward him. It’s not like they were trying to hide things, but Daichi and Suga had agreed that well their relationship was fresh, the team could wait to know. Especially the chatty first year. 

“Ah! Um! Sorry! For the...uh...intrusion!” He quickly turned and ran back the way he came. Before Daichi could even get a word out the small boy was gone. 

“Well...that’s not great” Suga stared where the source of their confrontation had just stood. 

“I…” Daichi was left speechless for a moment. 

“No kidding….he ran so fast…”

“SO fast?” Daichi turned to Suga, holding in a laugh. 

“So FAST!” Suga smiled amusedly, and began to snicker . 

“Was he scared?” Daichi had a deep and warm chuckle that Suga adored. Suga grabbed his boyfriends hand once again as they turned to keep walking. 

“I really think so,” Suga felt a warmth spread through his chest. Even if this would definitely blow up in their faces tomorrow at practice, every first with Daichi felt like it brought them even closer together. Even if this first just happened to be getting exposed by a noisy first year. 

“Oh well, I think Asahi will be relieved” Daichi squeezed Suga’s cold fingers.

“You just know keeping the secret is eating him aliveeee” Suga couldn’t help but smile. Life was so very nice right now. The two soon to be men, fingers tangled, continued to joke as they made their way back to their respective homes, where before parting they would share a shy kiss and spend their individual nights walking on air. 

As Hinata laid in his bed that night, the image of his superiors holding hands plaguing his mind. Why were they holding hands? Could he tell anyone? Was it a secret? Were they gonna get married? There was a lot to think about. Being an incurable external processor it wasn’t long before he texted Kageyama.

**I think I saw something I wasn’t supposed to today…** hinata waited 5 unbearably long minutes before a response. 

**It’s 1am go to bed**

**Kageyama I’m SERIOUS >:( **

**What did u see**

**Um...Suga and Daichi...I don’t know if I can tell youuuuu**

**If you don’t tell me i’m going to sleep**

**OKAY…** Hinata took a moment to think it over before deciding he couldn’t sit on it any longer.

**I SAW SUGA AND DAICHI HOLDING HANDS!!!!** Hinata stared at his phone screen in anticipation. 

**Are you serious**

**YES**

**Weird**

**I KNOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!! DO YOU THINK IT’S A SECRET?**

**I don’t know. Go to bed. Maybe we can ask Asahi.**

**GOOD PLAN. Thank you Kageyama!**

**Shut up and sleep**

**Okay! Goodnight!**

Kageyama had his eyes glued to his phone. Was it true? Did Hinata misunderstand or imagine it? It was strange to think about it. He soon fell asleep wondering how tomorrow would go. 

  
  


“You look weird” Tsukishima was unafraid to bluntly note the cruelest of things. Kageyama glared. Kageyama had run into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the hallway between classes. 

“No I don’t” 

“You look constipated” 

“No I don’t!” 

“Need some fiber?” Tsuki grinned and Yamaguchi giggled. 

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Kageyama insisted. 

“You? A Lot? On your MIND? That's a good one” Tsukki sneered.

“I happen to know something” Kageyama’s pride was strong, even stronger than his common sense most days. 

“Oh...and what's that?” Tsukki egged the dark haired boy on.

“Can’t say” Kageyama tried to shut down the conversation.

“Sounds like constipation to me,” Yamaguchi mumbled under his breath. 

“I'M NOT CONSTIPATED” Kageyama retorted a little too loudly, his classmates looking over in concern. “I’m serious. Hinata told me something big last night.” Kageyama grumbled, embarrassed. 

“Hinata did?” Yamaguchi was curious now. 

“Yeah, dumbass texted me at like 2am” 

“Well what's the big secret then, king?” Tsukishima was evil sometimes. 

“Jackass….Hinata saw Suga and Daichi…” 

“What?” The blonde expected more.

“He saw them...holding hands.” 

“WHAT?” Yamaguchi’s eye’s got as big as saucers. 

“SHH” Kageyama looked around nervously. 

“No way.” Tsukishima wasn’t an idiot. Hinata must have imagined it. 

“We are gonna ask Asahi about it.” Kageyama reported, proud of their plan of action. 

“Well that’s useless, since there is no way they were holding hands. Daichi isn’t...isn’t like that.” Tsukishima pulled his glasses off his face and began cleaning them. 

“What about Suga?” The green haired boy studied the glasses as the blond rubbed the glass in a circular motion with a cloth from his pocket. 

“I don’t know, probably not.” He finished and placed the glasses back on his face. 

“Well, either way we are gonna ask Asahi, he knows better than you, Tsukishima.” Kageyama frowned. He was so doubtful, and for what? Maybe it was strange but Daichi and Suga did spend a lot of time together. 

“Guess we will see who is right tonight.” Tsukishima straightened his uniform top and began to head back to class. 

“Guess so!” Kageyama called after him, a feeling of competition boiling in his blood.

  
  


In the locker room after school, Hinata avoided Daichi and Suga. He refused to look their way, and felt himself close to sweating. This was too weird! He waited until the two third years left to slide in next to Noya who was tying his shoes. 

“Psss! Noya!” 

“Huh?” Noya grinned up at him. 

“Um...do you think...Daichi and Suga are close”

“Duh shorty, they have always been close.” 

“No like...do you think...they are like... _ close.”  _ Hinata raised his eyebrows suggestively. Noya laughed in response. 

“I mean, yeah but not really. We just give em’ shit because they act like an old married couple” 

“But…” Hinata leaned back on the bench and groaned. 

“What are you freaking out about?” Noya hopped to his feet and jumped up and down a few times, tested his shoes. 

“Nevermind...I just..” Hinata twiddled his thumbs as Noya continued to bounce, mostly ignoring him. “I saw them holding hands?” 

“HUH?” Noya spun around on a jump, mouth agape. 

“Yeah! What does that mean!?” Hinata hopped up too, staying close to keep their conversation on the quiet side, an impressive feat for two of the most rambunctious members of the team. Noya began to scan the room, focused as he would become during games. When he landed on the tall and muscular ace, he marched over, shoulders tensed. He grabbed the tall boy’s arm and dragged him to the showers, much to Asahi's confusion. After a few moments of barely audible murmurs from the showers a horrified shriek rang out. 

“WHAT” Noya marched out of the showers but quickly turned around to smack Asahi’s bicep pathetically.

“Noya!” Asahi tried to plead with him.

“BETRAYAL!” Noya jousted an accusing finger at him before turning on his heel and heading to the gym.

“DON’T TELL TAN-” 

“TANAKAAAA” Noya’s voice rang through the gym like a far away cry from the locker room. Asahi put his head in his hands.

“Oh no.” He sighed. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were also in the locker room shared a glance. 

Once everyone was out in the gym, Daichi began to lead warm ups like normal as coach Ukai gathered his notes. The boys, who at this point all had secretly heard the rumor, glanced nervously amongst each other, assuming they might be the only ones to carry the knowledge. 

“Alright, 3 laps around the gym, lets go boys!” Daichi clapped his hands and jogged in place as he instructed them. Just as the team began to pick up their feet, they all stopped dead in their tracks. A loud smack rang out amongst the sudden silence. 

“Woo! Lets go!” Suga began to run confidently, wearing a deadly grin. Daichi stood, eyes wide open, his ass suddenly sore where Suga had just confidently made contact. Under normal circumstances, this still might be strange, but the boys all stood in shock, thinking the exact same thing. Daichi recovered as fast as he possibly could, turning to run and hide the blood rushing to his cheeks. The boys awkwardly began to run, following behind and not daring to say a word. They completed their laps and went for water, no one saying a word. Daichi, who had mostly gained his composure but now felt incredibly embarrassed to be standing in front of his teammates, began to lead them in some other basic warm ups. When he took them to the ground for a last round of stretching, he sat down slowly and jumped a little at the first confident voice to speak out.

“Ass sore Daichi?” Tanaka smirked with a confidence that terrified Hinata. He looked on in horror. Tsukishima was expressionless, but Yamaguchi took silent note of the nervous twitching of his long fingers. 

“Respect your senpai” Suga appeared, what felt like instantly, behind the bald boy and smacked him upside the head, all while wearing a cheeky smile. Tanaka rubbed the back of his head and groaned. The rest of the practice went fairly normal besides a frequent snickering between Tanaka and Noya, and the first year complete fear of speaking to Daichi and Suga. When they finally had wrapped up, Ukai called them over for some end of practice notes. They all listened intently like normal, but an eagerness to be released from formality and begin gossip was in the air. 

“Well, good job tonight boys, we will talk about our upcoming practice game tomorrow so get a good night’s rest.” Ukai began his normal exit and the boys started their unsynchronized “thank’s coach” but were interrupted. 

“Really quick -” Daichi placed himself in front of the team and Ukai. Attention quickly was turned to him, the boys practically leaning forward at a chance to hear what Daichi could possibly have to say after such a weird practice. “We are a team, and you know that I take pride in guiding and playing alongside all you boys.” Hinata felt a knot in his stomach. Was this going somewhere bad… Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice a focused Suga, hanging on Daichi’s every word with awe. He seemed taken aback by the sudden speech as well. “That’s why as your captain, teammate, and friend I believe it’s incredibly important that I be honest and open with you.” Everyone held their breath. “Sugawara and I have begun dating.” 

“YOOOOOO” Tanaka screamed out, chest bumping Noya who returned the gesture with enthusiasm. 

“WE KNEW IT” Noya ran up to hug Suga who, for a rare moment, was blushing very hard. 

“No you didn’t!” Asahi called out to his short friend. 

“IN MY HEART I DID” Noya insisted as Suga roughed up his hair, returning the embrace and laughing. 

“I hope you all understand that I intend for this new relationship to change nothing about how I lead you, and if you feel I ever show a bias towards Suga, please let me know. I want this to change nothing about how you view me or Suga.” Daichi had a way of commanding the room that made everyone respect and adore him. 

“It’s too late, you have been showing Suga bias since we were first years, buddy.” Asahi smiled a genuinely happy smile. Finally, his two friends could stop hiding their relationship and he could stop pretending to be oblivious. 

“Thank you for your hard work, I know you hate secrets” Daichi grinned. Asahi kinda was Jesus as his core, too pure for his own good. 

Hinata was still taking this all in, eyes open wide and mouth open wider. Kageyama was stunned, but quickly remembered how he had won a bet, and glared at Tsukishima smugly. Tsukishima looked sick. Physically ill. Yamaguchi took notice of this but tried his best to ignore it. He wanted to be happy with everyone else at this moment. But like a shadow, Tsukishima’s barely suppressed disgust hung over the shorter boy, casting him in a dark mucky feeling. It filled him with a sense of shame and dread. Still, he tried to smile and be a part of the team. 

“Ukai, I hope this is okay with you. If there are any issues, please just let me know and we can talk. I’m sorry for any inconvenience.” Daichi turned and bowed. 

“Don’t sweat it kid, just stay focused” Ukai put up a nonchalant front but couldn’t completely hide the warmth he felt. Daichi was a good kid, he would work just as hard as ever.

“Congrats you guys” Ennoshita flashed a thumbs up to Daichi and Suga who shared a soft look of appreciation. The end of practice chatter started up again as they cleaned up the gym, most wearing smiles. Hinata however remained perplexed, and quiet. Finally Kageyama couldn’t stand the hush where the excitable boy’s chattering usually filled. 

“What’s your problem?” Hinata looked up, shaken out of thought at Kageyama’s words.

“Huh? Oh...I just. Do you think this is my fault?” 

“What? Dumbass! Why would them dating have anything to do with you!?”

“No! I mean...Daichi told the team after I found them holding hands. Do you think he wanted to tell everyone?” 

“Just go talk to him, stupid” Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata would worry himself sick, how annoying. The unnatural silence Kageyama would normally pray for made him uncomfortable when he knew it was Hinata’s mourning. 

“Hey Daichi! Suga!” Hinata caught up with the couple just as they began to leave the school. 

“Whats up kid?” Daichi grinned at him.

“I just...I wanted to say sorry!” He bowed deeply.

“What? Why?” Daichi asked.

“It’s okay Hinata, it wasn’t your fault you caught us. And it was about time we told the team anyways.” Suga caught on immediately. He watched as the relief washed over the young boy's face. There was a kind silence as Hinata forgave himself and stood tall once again. 

“I am very grateful to have you both as my senpai and teammates” He grinned before bowing with composure. 

“And friends” Daichi wrapped a thick bicep around Hinata’s head and gave an affectionate noogie to which Hinata giggled and attempted escape. 

“And friends!” He agreed as though he had been forced but couldn’t hide a toothy smile. When loose he waved and departed, feeling lighter than air. Suga and Daichi watched with an only growing softness in their hearts. 

In reality, not much changed with the news of the new powerhouse couple. Suga liked to walk the line of appropriate, as was his nature, but even that felt somewhat normal. Tanaka and Noya wound themselves up cracking jokes at the couples expense but were quickly rendered powerless when Suga turned up the affection just to tease them. It was like naughty children reacting to their parent’s kissing, Tanaka would moan and grab at his eyes like something had scorched them while Noya keeled over and gagged. 

Asahi could always be found admiring Suga’s confidently mischievous behavior. The shaggy boy hardly looked like a boy anymore. He had grown tall and strong, and sported healthy facial hair. Although his intimidating exterior would have fooled most, his teammates swore his heart was twice the size of any normal human being’s. To his aid, even the once terrified first year manager, Yachi, now found him so pleasant and comfortable to be around that she could often be found tying his hair up in new creative styles before practice. Daichi and Suga, his classmates and friends, had always teased him for his long hair, but often admitted in their after practice hangouts that in truth they had come to like it. The trio had always been together, ever since first year, and their dedication to one another was obvious to any who knew them. Still, in their last semester of their senior year this dedication raised to new strength with the addition of Suga and Daichi’s relationship. 

Every Friday after practice, willing or not, Asahi was dragged to a 7/11 where the three boys would buy snacks, and spend precious fleeting time with one another. While this wasn’t new by any means, the strictness Daichi and Suga had adopted about the tradition was. At first Asahi took it in stride, as it was likely just a side effect of their graduation drawing near. But being a creature of communication by nature, he finally asked outright. 

“You guys sure are excited about snacks every friday” he commented casually, walking between his two friends. He would occasionally try to place himself on the outer edge but somehow was always herded back between them. 

“It’s Friday! I want my reward for a hard week complete!” Suga marched on. 

“Yeah, but I mean, I don’t think we have missed a single Friday since the second semester started…” 

“Doesn’t Jesus like snacks?” Suga teased.

“Well yeah, of course, it’s just you two seem very serious about it this semester. Are you dreading graduation?” Asahi’s question peaked up at the end, almost poking fun at the idea of missing one another. Even if he knew they all felt equally sad about it. 

“That’s one part of it.” Daichi shrugged, and was met with a light slap on the arm from Suga. 

“One part?” Asahi prodded further. 

“It’s just that…” Daichi looked to Suga, “we kinda agreed that we had to make sure we spent time with you each week.” Asahi was taken aback at this. 

“Are you worried about me?!” Asahi stopped in his tracks, his anxiety getting the better of him. Was he showing signs that he needed to be cared for? 

“No! Look what you did!” Suga chidded Daichi. 

“It’s true!” Daichi argued back. 

“Guys, I’m fine I promise!” Asahi looked between them with concern. 

“We know that! It’s not you Asahi. It’s us. We don’t want you to feel left out.” Suga admitted. Asahi took a minute to process this. He flashed back in his mind to the night he got the call from Suga, confessing what had just been decided between his two best friends. 

“We did it.” Suga sighed into the phone. 

“WHAT?” Asahi’s face turned a shade of tomato. So fast! 

“No! Not that. We talked and we…we’re a couple now.” 

Asahi recalled the joy he felt. He had always had his suspicions and even went as far as to tease them himself, but he was still taken by surprise at their getting together before school ended. They admitted to him that as soon as it was decided, they called him. The first to know. Maybe that's why he never had even considered being left out. Daichi was calm and collected, and so acutely aware of how much the people in his life meant to him. Suga was more wild at times, but never shied away from the affection he felt for his friends. Asahi had never feared abandonment because he had never been given reason to think he wasn’t just as important to them as each other, regardless of titles. He melted a little at their consideration, 

“You both are too good to ever leave me behind.” He spoke it before he thought. It was a little softer than he was expecting, but it wasn’t a lie. 

“AWW ASAHI” Suga wrapped his arms around the large boy’s torso. Daichi placed a solid hand on his shoulder. 

“We just wanted to be sure. This relationship stuff can be easy to do wrong and you’ve always been with us. We didn’t want that to change.” Daichi had a way of never being wrong. 

“You know it’s really okay if for one week you guys would rather spend time together al-” 

“NO” before he could even finish he was met with the in unison denial. 

“We see each other enough we don’t need more alone time” Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“Besides, he knows I jump his bones every time and he can’t keep up” Suga peeled himself off Asahi and smirked at Daichi who groaned. 

“Sugaaa” 

“Yeah, I’m okay with being left out of that part actually” Asahi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“No worries big man, I won’t kiss ya unless you beg” Suga skipped ahead, too proud for his own good. 

“You’ve got a handful. Feels weird to say that.” Asahi laughed a little and Daichi chuckled back. 

“Suga never stops being Suga. And the three of us will never stop being the three of us.” Daichi smiled. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Asahi shoved his hands in his pockets and felt how despite the chilly autumn air, he didn’t feel one bit cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There is the possibility of a one shot of Daichi and Suga's actual getting together so stay tuned for that! Comments appreciated <3


End file.
